


Drabbles

by christinchen



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: 3 short unconnected drabbles
Relationships: Shaun/Zach (Shelter)





	1. Mistletoes and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun and Zach get caught kissing under the mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for SHELTER_DINER's holiday fest 2008
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/118483.html

Zach smiled as he felt Shaun's arm loop around his middle and stop him efficiently from passing the doorway.  
“Hi”, he murmured as Shaun pulled him still closer.  
“Hi yourself”, Zach followed Shaun's glance as he looked up.  
Zach laughed as he saw one of the few mistletoes Gabe had insisted on putting up. Shaun could feel the low rumble of Zach's laugh between their bodies, pressed close to each other.  
With a soft smile Zach leaned into a kiss and Shaun felt the familiar anticipation of being able to do this float through his body. Still, after so many months of being with Zach, Shaun found it from time to time hard to believe that it was real.  
“Stop thinking”, Zach whispered against his lips.  
“Sorry”, Shaun chuckled.  
Shaun let himself be pulled into their kiss again, soon lost in the feeling of holding his lover close.

When Gabe walked by moments later, he grinned. It was a rare moment to see his brother and his best friend like this, and he didn't want to interrupt.  
“Come on”, he said as Cody walked up next to him, “let's not disturb them.”

When Zach and Shaun returned to the kitchen, faces lit with wide smiles and their arms wrapped around each other, Gabe couldn't help but grin:  
“So, do you like my decoration choices?”  
Zach had the sense to blush, but Shaun smirked wickedly:  
“Gotta keep up the tradition!”


	2. Love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach at school all day daydreaming about Shaun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for SHELTER_DINER's Valentine’s Day Fest 2009
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/123648.html

Zach watched a single snow flake fall to the ground. Watched the way it sailed softly through the air, swirling when it was lifted by the rising wind. Soon more followed until it was snowing steadily.

'Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day', Zach thought. He had this day planned out for weeks.  
Cody would be spending the day at his friends house, so he and Shaun had the apartment all to themselves.  
It was a long time since they were alone, just the two of them. Not that they didn't enjoy Cody being around, but sometimes Zach couldn't help but miss the closeness they had in the very beginning of their relationship.  
The late nights, when he had been sneaking out of the house to see Shaun and the early mornings, when he had been sneaking in again. The way they made every minute they had count, as it got harder and harder to leave in the morning and not just stay in bed all day, with Shaun curled around him.  
It was something he could do now. And Zach cherished every second of it. But sometimes he longed to feel that first fire again.  
And tomorrow they would do just that: Stay in bed all day, and Zach would discover again and again the heights Shaun could sent him to with a simple touch.

When finally the bell rang to end the class, Zach couldn't leave fast enough.


	3. Best friend in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe can't find a date, so he crashes at Zach and Shaun's . . . putting quite the damper on their celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for SHELTER_DINER's Valentine’s Day Fest 2009
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/123648.html

Zach reluctantly pulled away from Shaun, ignored Shaun's pout and with a last quick kiss made his way to open the door, where someone had been knocking for five minutes straight.  
“Yes, alright. I'm on my way.”, he grumbled.

“Gabe?!”  
“Hi, it's so good to see you, man!”, with that he pulled Zach into a hug and himself through the doorway before Zach has the time to realize what's going on.  
“Gabe? Is something wrong?”, Zach asked as he shuts the door and follows Gabe into the apartment.  
“No, why should it?”, when Zach has entered the kitchen, Gabe had already helped himself to a beer and was sitting relaxed on the counter.  
“Okay, then why are you here? It's Valentine’s Day, don't you have plans or something?”  
'At least he tried for subtlety', Shaun thought watching from the door way.  
“Oh, come on. You two can snogg with each other any day you want. I'm your best friend, Zach, can't we just spend one day together once in a while?”  
“How many times did you get turned down to be desperate enough to drive all the way to L.A.?”, Zach asked bemused.

Zach leaned deeper into Shaun's embrace, where they were curled up in each others arms on the sofa. When Shaun pressed a small kiss to Zach's lips, Zach found he didn't mind that much about Gabe being here and effectively destroying his plans for the day.  
That was right until Gabe exclaimed: “Dude, gross!”


End file.
